


Phone Sex

by JuliaJekyll



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Language, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Podfic Available, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Shower Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: Literally just what the title says. Crowley and Aziraphale have sex over the phone while the latter is out of town.I'd meant for this to be a one-shot, but then I had another idea, so it will now be a three-parter.Also, there is now a podfic for your listening pleasure!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All I can really say is that Good Omens has completely taken over my life and I can't stop writing fics about it. Send help. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!

"I miss you," Crowley sighed, holding his phone tight against his ear, as if that would bring Aziraphale physically closer to him. "Can't you just sort of...pop back and see me? Just for a moment? You're an angel; you don't  _ really  _ need all that 'public transport' rubbish..."

"My darling, are you suggesting I perform an entirely selfish miracle?"

"No; I'm suggesting you perform a miracle which is partly selfish and partly benefits  _ me,  _ your husband, to whom you are bound in holy matrimony.  _ Holy,  _ Aziraphale. That's meant to be your whole area." 

"Dear, you know how much power it takes to teleport. I wouldn't be able to get back here, and besides, wasn't it  _ you _ who said we should try to avoid unnecessary-"

"But it  _ is  _ necessary," Crowley all but whined, sliding snake-like off his couch and onto the floor, spreading his limbs out like a recently-murdered hero in one of Shakespeare's more upsetting plays. "I'm losing the will to live. You're killing me. You're killing your poor husband."

"Crowley,  _ do  _ stop being so dramatic. If the literal end of the world didn't kill you, a few days away from me certainly won't."

"I don't like the world as much as I like you." 

"Oh, love." Aziraphale's tone was softer now. "I miss you too, terribly. But I'll be back with you tomorrow evening, hopefully after picking up a few new books at this auction. And then we'll do something nice together."

"Like what?"

"Like...I don't know, going to that new pub down the road for drinks and some of that bread with Sriracha sauce you like."

Crowley sighed. "I  _ do  _ enjoy Sriracha sauce." He'd discovered the stuff fairly recently. It was so hot that it literally made him sweat, which was highly impressive given that he was a demon. In Crowley's opinion, any food that could make a demon sweat deserved respect.

"Well, we'll go there as soon as I'm back. I promise. Alright, dear?"

"Alright," Crowley said, trying and failing not to sound petulant.

"We're agreed, then. I'd better go now, darling. Dinnertime at the hotel restaurant starts in 15 minutes and I-" 

"Noooo," Crowley groaned. "Don't go." He sighed deeply. "I want to kiss you so bad."

"Oh, Crowley. I want to kiss you too, believe me."

"How would you do it?" Crowley asked, rolling onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows, pushing the button for speakerphone on his mobile. 

"Beg pardon?" 

“How would you kiss me?” 

There was a pause, and then Aziraphale said “I’m not sure I understand. I’d do it the way I always do, of course. With my lips on yours.” 

“Tell me more.” 

“Um.” Aziraphale clicked his tongue. “What more is there to tell?”

“Angel, come on,” Crowley said. Sometimes his husband really was frightfully slow on the uptake. Thousands of years slow, in some cases. “I’m trying to be romantic. Describe it to me. Imagine you’re kissing me and tell me how you do it. How it feels.” 

“Ah. Well, one moment. Let me see...uh, ok; I’d start kissing you softly, just with my lips moving slowly against yours, and then I’d put my hand on the back of your neck and pull you close to me, and press myself against you. I’d keep kissing you, but more deeply, maybe with a bit of tongue.” 

“Oh, do go on.” Crowley rolled over again, back onto his back. His cock was beginning to take an interest; arousal was building in his nether regions. 

“Ok...well, I would probably grab onto your hair at some point.” 

“Where’s your other hand?” 

“Hm?” 

“The hand that’s not in my hair. Where is it?” 

“Oh, I suppose it’s...let’s say it’s on your shoulder.” 

“Which one?” 

“The...left?” 

“Ok. Angel, I’ve put one hand on my left shoulder. I’m imagining it’s your hand.” 

“Crowley?” 

“Yes?” 

“Is this...are we having phone sex?” 

If Crowley had been drinking something at that moment, he would have spat it out in surprise. “You know about phone sex?” he asked incredulously. 

“I read books, Crowley! Of course I’ve heard of phone sex.” Aziraphale sounded a bit affronted by the very idea that he might not know what phone sex was. He cleared his throat. “I must admit that I’ve never actually tried it, though.” 

“Do you want to?” 

Crowley heard Aziraphale swallow. “One moment, please.” Crowley listened as Aziraphale put the phone down. He imagined that it was probably an antique; Aziraphale didn’t like anything that had been invented more recently than the rotary phone. Crowley heard a loud  _ click,  _ unmistakably the sound of Aziraphale locking the door to his hotel room. Encouraged, Crowley drifted a hand over his cock, which was beginning to strain against his trousers. 

“I’m back,” Aziraphale announced, sounding a bit more out of breath than before. “So...phone sex?” 

“Fuck yes.” Crowley rested a hand atop his erection. “I’ve started touching myself.” 

“Well, you’re going to stop now,” Aziraphale said, his tone suddenly authoritative. It was the sudden command that pushed Crowley over the edge into full-fledged horniness. 

“Oh,  _ that’s  _ it, angel,” he moaned. “Tell me what to do, you beautiful thing.” 

“Take your hand and press it against your mouth. That’s me kissing you,” Aziraphale said, his voice going wonderfully husky. “I bite your bottom lip, just enough to hurt a bit, and then I kiss you again, with my lips and my tongue, to ease the pain.” 

“Ahh.” Crowley bit down on his lower lip, then ran his own tongue over it. “Angel-” 

“I’m pulling your hair, gently,” Aziraphale went on, “and now I’m kissing your neck, licking occasionally, but mostly just touching it with my lips, enjoying how it feels.” 

“That’s good,” Crowley choked out, touching his neck with the hand that wasn’t holding a handful of his hair. “While you’re doing that, I wrap my arms around you, trying to get you as close as possible.” 

“That sounds lovely.” Aziraphale sighed. “I’m on the bed now, by the way.” 

“Are you hard?” 

“Getting there.” 

“I’m hard. So hard for you, Aziraphale.” 

“Touch yourself, then. Take your trousers down and grab that beautiful cock of yours, and start stroking it for me. Imagine my lips wrapping around it, my tongue flicking against it.” 

“Oh, Heaven, angel, you are  _ way  _ too good at this,” Crowley said, practically ripping his trousers open and pushing them down his legs, along with his pants. He wrapped a hand around his cock and began moving it slowly, arching his back, lifting off the floor a bit. “Oh, fuck. That feels good.” 

“I’ve just taken myself in hand,” Aziraphale panted. “I’m stroking myself too.” 

“How does it feel?” 

“Extremely pleasurable.” 

“If I were there, I’d be sucking you off.” 

“I believe that would be -  _ ooh  _ \- even more pleasurable.” 

For a moment, Crowley just listened to Aziraphale breathing heavily, picturing him lying on a hotel bed, flushed with arousal, getting off to the sound of Crowley’s voice and the mental image of him sucking his cock. The thought turned Crowley on even more, and he quickened his pace. 

“I’m...I’m kissing you, angel,” he said, putting his free hand back against his mouth. “You can taste yourself on my lips. I kiss you hard, and then... _ oh... _ I start stroking you, as you stroke me.” 

“Oh, yes!” Aziraphale cried. “Yes, Crowley...my love,  _ yes. _ ” 

“My tongue is in your mouth. My other hand is in your hair. I love you so much, and I’m going to make you come.” 

“You certainly are.” Aziraphale sounded wrecked, and it was glorious. “I’m kissing you back. Our tongues are sliding against each other, and it’s wet and messy and -  _ ahh  _ \- lovely, like everything we do together. My cock is -  _ mmm  _ \- so hard in your hands, and it’s because of you, my love... “ 

“Ahh,” Crowley groaned, moving his hand still faster, imagining it as Aziraphale’s hand. “I love fucking your fist, angel. You can feel me spasming, twitching...I”m not going to last much longer…” 

“Nor am I,” Aziraphale replied, and for the next few moments they didn’t speak, except to say each other’s names, each enjoying the sound of the other relishing his pleasure. 

“Aziraphale, I’m going to-” Crowley said, not even managing to finish the sentence before he came all over his fist. He kept up the motion of his hand, gradually slowing down, his head falling back against the floor with a  _ thud _ as he drew the feeling out, waves of calm washing over him. 

  
Aziraphale finished a minute later, and Crowley closed his eyes to appreciate the gorgeous sounds he made: one long, loud moan, a couple of shorter ones, and then a soft sigh that trailed off into relieved, satisfied breathing. 

Aziraphale was the first to speak afterwards. “Well. That was simply wonderful.” 

“Agreed.” 

“What a way to enhance an evening,” Aziraphale said with a little chuckle. “I love you, my dear husband.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Always.” Crowley put his arm behind his head and leaned his head on it. “Well.” 

“Well.” 

“I suppose I’ll let you go, angel. Wouldn’t want you to miss dinner.” 

“I’ll call you tomorrow, darling. And I’ll be home before you know it.” 

“And then we can actually suck each other off?” 

“Indeed.” Aziraphale laughed. “I look forward to it.” 

“Me too. Goodnight, love. And good luck at the auction. Keep me posted.” 

“I will. Goodnight, my gorgeous one.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale returns from his trip, but the evening turns out a bit different than he plans.

“Shut your stupid leaves up,” Crowley snapped at one of the plants in the hallway. “I don’t need to hear your bloody rustling.” 

The noise stopped. 

“Wise move,” Crowley muttered. He was draped sideways over the chair in his study, his legs dangling over one arm. Impatience was making him more irritable with every moment that his husband didn’t come home. 

He’d tried calling the hotel, and there had been no answer, so Aziraphale must have departed, but now Crowley had no way of contacting him, which made him a dangerous combination of nervous, frustrated, and generally twitchy. He was going to have to convince the angel to invest in a mobile phone, if only for Crowley’s peace of mind. He absolutely hated not being able to talk to Aziraphale. He wondered whether, once his husband did come home, he would be able to convince him to stay in the flat, cuddle up with him in bed, and never leave him ever again. 

Crowley’s own mobile buzzed with a text message, and he leaned across his desk to get it. To his surprise, the text message was from an unknown number:

_ Hi its Azraphle im at pub we talkd abot come see me  _

“What the…” Crowley said. With a flash of his fingers, he hit the call button and held the phone to his ear. It rang twice, and an unfamiliar voice came over the line.

“Hello?” 

“Er, hello. My husband just texted me from this number?” 

“Oh, right,” the voice said. “Hang on a moment.” 

There was a rustle, a brief exchange of words that Crowley didn’t catch, and then “Hello, darling!” came Aziraphale’s cheerful voice.

A rush of relief and gladness surged through Crowley’s heart. “Hi, sweetheart. Where are you? Why did you text me from a stranger’s phone?”

“I’m at the pub, love! Remember, we discussed it last night?”

“That wasn’t the main detail I was focusing on last night,” Crowley said, which made Aziraphale giggle. “But yes, I remember.”

“Come down! We’ll have the bread and Sriracha I promised you,” Aziraphale said. His voice was strangely high-pitched.

“Aziraphale...are you drunk?” Crowley asked. 

“No, no, dear; though I suppose I’m not exactly sober, either. The chap who let me use his phone bought me a couple of shots.” 

Crowley nearly fell out of his chair. “He  _ what?”  _

“He bought me-” 

“Does he know that you’re  _ married?”  _

“Yes, of course,” Aziraphale said. “I asked him if I could use his phone to contact my husband.”

“Is he  _ hitting on you _ ?”

“What? No, of course not. I borrowed his phone; I don’t see why that would incite him to fisticuffs.” 

“No, angel, not  _ hitting  _ you _ ,  _ hitting  _ on-”  _ he cut himself off. “You know what, never mind. I’m on my way. Don’t go anywhere else!” 

“I won’t, love! I came here for you! I’ll see you soon. I love you!”

“I love you, too,” Crowley said. Aziraphale hung up. 

Crowley was trembling as he slid his phone into his pocket. His hands balled up into fists at his sides. A stranger was buying drinks for his husband. Crowley was most definitely _not_ ok with that. He grabbed his car keys and made for the Bentley. 

* * *

  
  


It only took about ten minutes to drive to the pub. Crowley parked the car down the road a little ways and got out. He stalked toward the small, nondescript building, clenching his teeth, his whole body alert and ready to fight if necessary. Feelings of anger and jealousy were sloshing about in his stomach as he practically ripped the pub door open, and he spotted his angel immediately, sitting at the bar with his back to the door. 

Despite the riot of emotions roiling inside him, Crowley felt the tingle of absolute adoration that he always felt when he looked at Aziraphale, and it pushed the negative feelings into the background for a moment. He marched up to the bar and leaned on it, looking at Aziraphale from the side with a tentative smile. Aziraphale's face lit up at the sight of him, which, combined with the fact that the angel was sitting alone, made Crowley feel slightly less tense. "Hello, love," the demon murmured.

Aziraphale looked at him with pain in his eyes as Crowley sat down on the bar stool beside him."Crowley, darling, I'm so sorry," he said. 

"For what?" Crowley put a hand on Aziraphale's arm, and then, unable to resist a moment longer after the days they'd spent apart, he pulled his husband into an embrace. "I missed you, sweetheart."

"I missed you, too," Aziraphale said. He pulled back to look at Crowley. "I'm sorry about the man I was with. It never even crossed my mind that he was flirting with me until I realized what you'd actually said at the end of that call. I mean, I'm wearing a wedding ring, clear as day." He held up his left hand to illustrate. "Who the hell flirts with a man wearing a wedding ring? Not to mention I  _ told _ him that I'm married. I honestly didn't even think he was trying it on with me. Oh, bugger, I'm so thick. I shouldn't have accepted those drinks." He looked extremely frustrated with himself.

"It's ok, angel," Crowley assured him. "You're not thick. You're perfect. And I'm not angry at you; I trust you. I'm angry at  _ him _ . Where  _ is _ he, anyway?"

Aziraphale looked up, then went visibly paler as a tall man in a tight shirt and leather pants strode up to them. His multicolored hair was slicked back with some kind of gel, and he had three earrings in his left ear as well as a tattoo of some kind of rainbow squid on his neck. "So," he said, aiming his words at Aziraphale, "the husband  _ is  _ real."

Crowley stood up. "Yeah," he said menacingly, narrowing his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Very much so."

"Ethan," Aziraphale said to the man, "I sincerely appreciate you letting me use your phone, but I'd prefer it if you left me and my husband alone now. I apologize if I gave you the wrong idea." 

"Sure you weren't giving me the  _ right  _ idea?" Ethan asked. He looked Crowley up and down, his gaze suspicious. "You don't even  _ look  _ gay, mate," he sneered. 

"What the fuck does that even  _ mean,  _ I don't  _ look _ gay _?"  _ Crowley snapped. "I can assure you, I am. I'm here, I'm queer, and I'm married to this gorgeous man, so I suggest you stay the fuck away from him." 

Ethan's eyes darkened. He turned back to Aziraphale. "You know, it's never too late to find something better," he commented.

"That would be quite impossible," Aziraphale said coolly. "Now kindly fuck off."

Ethan looked as if he might say something more, then seemed to deflate. He turned on his heel and stomped away. 

Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the cheek. "That was amazingly sexy," he said. "You really put him in his place."

Aziraphale responded with a kiss on Crowley's lips. "It was easy. Nothing and no one could ever be better than you." He beamed. "Now, how about that bread and Sriracha?"

"Actually, angel, I'd rather just go home, if that's ok? I really just want to get in bed with you and welcome you home." 

"Oh, of course, darling. I'm sorry I didn't ask you about this first. I thought it would be a nice surprise." He gave a sad little shrug. "It seems I was wrong."

"Don't worry about it, angel. We'll come back here for dinner tomorrow, yeah? Hopefully  _ he _ -" he nodded in the direction of Ethan's departure "-won't be around then."

"Oh, he won't." Aziraphale's eyes briefly glowed with an angel's anger. "Trust me on that." 

Crowley grinned widely. "I love it when you get all intimidating."

"Thank you, dear." Aziraphale smiled and took his husband's hand. "Shall we?" 

Crowley stood up. “Yes.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes Aziraphale home. Sex ensues.

“My love,” Aziraphale said, putting his hands on Crowley’s elbows and trying to gently ease the demon off him, “didn’t you say you wanted to go to bed?”

“Mmmph, just a minute, angel,” Crowley replied, his voice muffled as his mouth was squashed against Aziraphale’s neck. He’d been fiercely embracing the angel for nearly three full minutes, having wrapped his arms tightly around him as soon as they’d got in the door of his flat.

Aziraphale gave a little sigh and stroked Crowley’s hair. “Very well, then,” he said.

Crowley pulled back and cupped Aziraphale’s neck in his hands. He gazed into the angel’s eyes. “Sorry if I’m being overbearing. I’m just really happy to have you home.” He wrinkled his nose slightly. “Also, you smell like booze.”

“Ah, yes. Perhaps I should have a shower.”

Crowley’s eyes flashed with interest, his yellow irises expanding. “Perhaps,” he said, weaving a little bit of his trademark seductive growl into his words. “Or perhaps _we_ should have a shower.” He leaned down and brushed his lips over Aziraphale’s earlobe. The angel shivered, and his hand tightened in Crowley’s hair.

“I don’t like the idea,” Crowley whispered, running his hands slowly down Aziraphale’s arms, “of another man doing what I’m meant to be doing.” He took the earlobe between his teeth and bit down lightly, making Aziraphale tense wonderfully against him. Crowley could feel his husband waiting to hear what he would say next, hanging on his every word. His cock started to harden in his trousers.

“And what are you-” Aziraphale’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, “-meant to be doing?”

Slowly and deliberately, Crowley slid his tongue down the length of Aziraphale’s ear. “Seducing you,” he replied.

Aziraphale gasped as Crowley suddenly pressed their bodies together, running his hands up the angel’s back. “You won’t have much work to do,” he said breathlessly, returning Crowley’s embrace, trying to press his groin against his leg. “Oh, I’m wearing far too many clothes.”

“Agreed,” said Crowley. “Take them off.” He let go of Aziraphale and stalked off in the direction of the bathroom. On his way, he peeled his jacket off and threw it on the floor. At the bathroom door, he turned around and gave Aziraphale his best ‘come hither’ look, then began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Aziraphale, who had made an effort and was beginning to get hard too, reached up with shaking fingers to undo his tie. He usually didn’t throw his clothes on the floor, but at the moment his main concern was getting his hands on his demon. He tossed the tie aside, not even bothering to watch where it landed.

“That’s it, angel,” Crowley purred, pulling his shirt off and dropping it carelessly. “Undress for me. Give me a show. One you don’t give anyone else.”

“No one else,” Aziraphale repeated, making quick work of the buttons on his waistcoat. “You’re the only one for me, Crowley. You’re my husband, my lover. Only you get to see me like this.”

Crowley rolled back his upper lip and hissed, snakelike. It sent a bolt of arousal straight to Aziraphale’s cock. There had been a time when he might have found Crowley’s habit of hissing in times of high emotion disconcerting or even disturbing, but now he couldn’t imagine anything sexier. He stared into the wide, reptilian eyes he loved so well and hurried to take off his waistcoat and shirt.

Crowley, now bare-chested, began to work at his belt, and Aziraphale waited until he’d taken it off to start removing his shoes and socks. Crowley licked his lips as he watched the angel unfasten his trousers and then pull them off to stand, naked, before him, half-hard and gorgeous.

A demonic smile spread across Crowley’s face. “Turn around,” he ordered throatily. Aziraphale obeyed.

“You’re lovely,” Crowley said. “Come over here. Come to me.”

Once again, Aziraphale did as he was told. Crowley put his hands on his shoulders, then leaned down to trace his lips over his collarbone, moving down toward his chest. “You’re mine,” he declared, flicking the skin with his tongue.

“I’m yours.” Aziraphale trembled with desire. He wanted so many things it was hard to count them all.

“Mine, just mine.” Crowley moved behind Aziraphale and began to kiss the back of his neck, just under his hairline. He scratched lightly at his shoulder blades, then moved his hands down and wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist to cup his swelling erection, pushing his own cock against the angel’s backside.

“Oh,” Aziraphale gasped, trying to press forward into Crowley’s hands.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Crowley said, squeezing Aziraphale’s cock. “I’ve got other ideas.” He took hold of Aziraphale’s hand and led him toward the bathroom.

The shower came on full blast and at the perfect temperature after a stern glance from Crowley, and Crowley began taking off his trousers and pants, the only clothing he hadn’t yet removed. Aziraphale watched with a hungry expression. When Crowley turned back toward him, his eyes were alight with intention. “Get in,” he commanded.

Aziraphale stepped into the shower, sighing with enjoyment as the hot water hit his skin. Crowley climbed in after him and immediately slid to his knees.

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, delighted as he watched the demon look up at him from the shower floor.

“Step forward a bit,” Crowley said. Aziraphale moved toward him. Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s hips firmly and traced his tongue up his cock.

“Mmm,” Aziraphale said. He closed his eyes.

“You like that, angel? You like what I do to you? You like the way I make you feel?”

“Yes, yes!”

“Does anyone else do this for you? Does anyone else lick you from top to bottom? Does anyone else make you hard like this?”

“No, no one else. Only you, Crowley. Only you.”

“Do you want anyone else doing it?”

“Never.”

“That’s my angel,” Crowley crooned, and swallowed him.

“Oh f-” Aziraphale put one hand against the wall to hold himself upright, having suddenly gone a bit weak in the knees. He bit his lip as Crowley sucked him off, his toes curling against the wet shower floor. “Crowley-”

Crowley hummed and continued sucking and tonguing Aziraphale. “Oh, yes, j-just l-like that,” Aziraphale stammered. “That feels so g-good, Crowley - _oh, son of a -”_

Crowley made an encouraging little noise as he increased the suction on Aziraphale’s cock, and Aziraphale kept talking. “You’re s-so good, darling...oh, you do this so well. No one else c-can make me feel so - ah - good-”

Crowley’s hands pressed into Aziraphale’s hips, and then he released his cock. Aziraphale whined in protest, but then Crowley stood up and kissed him hard, and Aziraphale frantically kissed him back, winding his arms around his husband’s wet body, feeling the water pound down on both their heads. As they kissed, Crowley’s fingers found Aziraphale’s cock and he began moving his hand quickly up and down. Aziraphale groaned. “Oh, yes, Crowley. Yes!”

Crowley bit Aziraphale’s lip and pumped him even faster. He pressed his free hand into Aziraphale’s back, digging his nails in, pulling him closer.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said, fingers clenching on Crowley’s shoulders. “Love, I’m getting close.”

“In my mouth,” Crowley replied, and got back on his knees. He swallowed Aziraphale’s cock again, and Aziraphale gave a soft cry.

“Oooh, yes,” Aziraphale encouraged him. “That’s it, love. That’s it. Oh, yes, I’m going to come!” He breathed out slowly and clung to Crowley’s shoulder, and then his orgasm rushed through him, spreading from his groin to the rest of his body, weakening his knees still further and nearly making him lose his balance. Crowley kept his mouth where it was, swallowing and sucking until it was over.

“That was wonderful,” Aziraphale declared, as Crowley stood up to kiss him. “Worlds better than on the phone.”

Crowley gave him a final kiss. “Good. Now wash up, angel. I’ll be in the bedroom.” He smiled, and before Aziraphale could protest, he stepped out of the shower.

Recalling the long trip he’d taken, not to mention the fact that he didn’t want to smell of alcohol and other men when he sucked Crowley off in a few minutes, Aziraphale did as his husband had told him and washed his hair, then his body. The hot water on his skin was soothing and cleansing, and by the time he stopped the shower and toweled off, he felt like a new angel. He supposed the recent fantastic orgasm had helped as well.

When Aziraphale had finished in the shower, he went into the bedroom and found Crowley on the bed, still naked and hard. He ran his tongue over his lips. “Well, don’t you look delicious?” he asked.

“I do.” Crowley smiled wickedly. “You can taste if you like.” He lifted his hips slightly, presenting his cock.

“Tempting,” Aziraphale said, “but I think I’ll start a little higher up.” 

"Kiss me, then," Crowley replied, and Aziraphale did. He lowered himself onto the bed and kissed Crowley. “I love you,” he told him between kisses. “I love you, and I am yours. There’s no one else in the universe for me. It’s always been you.”

“Oh, tell me, angel.” Crowley leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Tell me how good I am. Tell me I’m all you want.”

“You are.” Aziraphale tongued Crowley’s neck lightly. “How could I ever want anyone else when I have you? My handsome, sexy demon who sucks me off and makes me come so perfectly.” He licked his way down Crowley’s chest. “I’ll never want anyone else. You are perfect, Crowley.” He positioned himself between Crowley’s legs. “I’d like to suck your cock now, if I may.”

“Go for it, angel.” Crowley grinned.

Aziraphale smiled at him and took him in his mouth. Crowley gave a low moan of pleasure as Aziraphale began to work his mouth up and down. After a moment, he slid Crowley’s cock out of his mouth and began to pump it with his hand instead so that he could continue the stream of praise: “You get so beautifully hard for me, darling. You have the loveliest cock I’ve ever seen. Every bit of you makes me want you more.” He lowered his head and began to suck again.

“Oooh, angel, I love it when you talk like that. That’s right, suck me... _ooh_ , yes, that’s the stuff.”

Aziraphale seamlessly switched back to a handjob. “You made me come so hard, dear...you’re so good; so sexy. Irresistible.” He increased the speed of his hand, making Crowley arch his back. “Can never get enough of you…”

 _“Oooh.”_ Crowley gripped the bedsheets with one hand, burying the other in his own hair. “Keep going…”

“Yes, my love.” Aziraphale kept up the handjob, then combined it with his mouth, his fingers and tongue working in tandem to pleasure his husband.

“Angel...that feels amazing.”

“That’s right, darling.” Aziraphale continued his work, taking Crowley closer to the edge. He tongued the head of Crowley’s cock while still moving his hand rapidly.

“Mmm, I’m gonna-”

“Fuck yes,” Aziraphale said, and it was the sound of that word on his angel’s lips that made Crowley come, all over his own stomach. Aziraphale squeezed his cock, then released it. Crowley took a deep breath and lay back, boneless, on the bed.

“That was incredible, angel.” Crowley wiped himself off with Aziraphale’s towel, then tossed it on the floor. He’d do the laundry tomorrow. Maybe.

“Absolutely marvelous,” Aziraphale agreed. He slid into Crowley’s arms and they lay back together, cuddling, relishing each other’s presence.

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale laughed a little. “I’m glad to be back.” He kissed Crowley’s jaw. “Having breathtaking sex and being held by the love of my life is much better than staying in a hotel alone.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Crowley kissed his head. “By the way, did you end up getting any books at the auction?”

“I did, actually! First edition of Mr. Stevenson’s book...you know the one, _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_?”

“Heard of it.”

“Well, I’ve got it. You really ought to read it, love. Did you ever meet Mr. Stevenson?”

“Don’t believe I did.”

“Nice fellow. A shame his health was so poor. Anyway, this book…”

Aziraphale went on about the books he’d bought, and Crowley sighed contentedly. There was nothing better than having his love at home.

He did, however, make a mental note to try phone sex again the next time Aziraphale went somewhere without him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this fic and subscribed, or left comments and kudos! 
> 
> Obviously I had to make a reference to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - is it any surprise, given my pen name? 
> 
> I'm happy to take prompts, if anyone has any! 
> 
> Wishing you all a lovely day/night,
> 
> Julia

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed the fic? Let me know!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Phone Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493572) by [Gorillazgal86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86)




End file.
